


Let It Go

by thats_vexing



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Jagoras, M/M, spoilers for 1.08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_vexing/pseuds/thats_vexing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason knew that Pythagoras couldn’t sleep, he had heard him toss and turn all night, and while he honestly wasn’t surprised after the day he had had, but he couldn’t stand to see his friend so upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

He finds Pythagoras by the window. It has a view much like theirs at home, except the landscape is far more spectacular, with the swooping gradients of Helios shadowed against the sky. It is the dead of night, Jason knew that Pythagoras couldn’t sleep, he had heard him toss and turn all night, and while he honestly wasn’t surprised after the day he had had, but he couldn’t stand to see his friend so upset.

Pythagoras must have heard him. Without turning away from the window, he began to speak “I’m sorry. I would have told you, eventually. I just valued your friendship too much to say anything”

"What do you mean?" Jason approaches him carefully, joining him to lean on the windowsill. Pythagoras doesn’t look at him.

"If you choose to leave, I won’t blame you…"

So startled by the thought, Jason replies perhaps a little too harshly. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not leaving you.”

"Why?" Pythagoras turns to look at him, his voice seems barely level with anger, but it doesn’t correspond to his expression. "Why must you always try to see the good in people, Jason? Did you miss the part where I killed my own father and put everyone else in danger? You saw what the furies did to Hercules, and to everyone else. It was all my fault." This was a side to Pythagoras he hadn’t seen before, hurt and truly vulnerable. A secret such as this must have eaten away at him slowly through the years, a painful reminder that he could not escape the past. Now, the man before him is scared and exposed, and Jason feels the uncontrollable urge to protect him, to hold him close and chase away his demons.

"I know that you are a good man, Pythagoras. You have shown me that, and that is what’s important."

"But I’m a murderer—"

"No. You said yourself, it was an accident. You stood up for yourself and others and although there were terrible consequences, your intentions were good.” Pythagoras doesn’t look convinced, so Jason tries a different approach. "Look, I never knew my father, I can’t imagine what you went you went through." He puts a comforting hand on Pythagoras’ arm; more to catch his attention back from the view than anything else. His skin is cold from being by the window for so long. "I wasn’t lying. You are without a doubt, the kindest, humblest, most thoughtful man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. What happened yesterday won’t change that."

Pythagoras doesn’t speak for a long time. He shivers, although it isn’t from the cold. Jason sees the weight of keeping such a terrible secret lessen slightly.

"You really won’t leave? I don’t understand."

Jason studies him carefully. He wants more than anything for his closest friend back. The man who would get so excited about triangles that he couldn’t contain it, who told Jason all about his findings, even if he didn’t quite follow. Who laughed at Hercules’ antics for a microsecond before scolding him fiercely and never letting him forget it. Who made Jason feel more at home than he had done anywhere else.

What he does next didn’t take much thought. He leans forward and kisses Pythagoras carefully. It is gentle, cautious, but Pythagoras still jumps, so Jason starts to pull away, trying to ignore the guilt and regret that surges through him.

But a hand snakes around the back of his neck, pulling him back and Pythagoras’ lips are on his again, tentative, but quickly gaining confidence. Jason tries his best not to smile too much into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Pythagoras and showing him just how much he means to him.


End file.
